Star Drive
A Star Drive is a form of FTL travel classified as Magetech. Utilizing Galactic and Universal Ley Lines that connect all things in the universe on every level, it takes advantage of Vile Vortices, Gates, and other Ley Line phenomena to travel anywhere in the universe. Mechanics The Star Drive operates on Universal Ley Lines, the Mystical Conduits of Mystic Energy that permeate the universe on every level. When a Starship enters one of these Star Conduits, they are displaced from space-time and are no longer bound by relativity or linear time. This allows the starship to travel in real time to a destination. A Star Drive can also send messages or make video chats in real time through the use of the Star Conduits. Merkaba Core A Merkaba Core is the primary piece of the Star Drive Engine. It is a Mystical structure consisting of a toroidal shaped housing filled with a transparent opalescent liquid crystal fluid that possesses properties of a mystic superconductor, the Fluid is called Xerum 525 aka Merkaba Fluid. Merkaba Fluid is a Suspension Ferrofluid composed of Liquid Philosopher Stone. Inside the structure is a Merkaba Coil, a set of two counter-rotating metallic superconductive and Gravitomagnetic rings made of Cavorite, with each one containing three orbs that house Gyroscopic Field Generators inside them. Surrounding the rings are a set of Toroidal Field Coils, these stabilize the Merkaba Field needed to enter and leave the Star Conduits or Star Field. In the center of the structure is a unit that holds the Star Core. The Star Core is a metallic orb engraved with sacred geometric patterns corresponding to the flower of life. Inside the Orb is an etheronic mechanical object called the Metatron Cube Apparatus. The apparatus is an object composed of specific highly reactive mystical materials that are used to alter their environment on a fundamental level and are placed in specific pandimensional orientations such as the Metatron Cube Formation. The Star Core acts as the programming device that exploits the Etheron Flux Field's forces on the Quantum Higgs Field. The orb has twelve Field Emitters surrounding a central Quantum Inductor that are used by the rest of the Merkaba Core to initiate the Star Drive. The Merkaba Fluid can be drained and the top of the Star Core containment case can be opened if the core needs to be replaced or repaired. In the terminal there are Twelve Compartments for Star Crystal Orbs to be placed for energy channeling and conversion. Depending on how the drive is used it will generate either a Single, Double or Triple Merkaba Field. It is the reactor core of any Mystic Starship and is the reason a Star Drive Works, the shape is vital due to the fact it's geometric pattern and counter-rotating field is what allows the ship to enter or leave a Star Conduit. In short it is this shape along with the fluid that allows this form of interdimensional FTL travel. Merkaba Field The field generated is unique in that it is a Toroidal Etheron Field fused with a Toroidal Scalar Field which is necessary to access Leyspace. In this sense, Scalar and Etheron energies are are generated in a unified field around the ship in either a single, double, or triple toroidal field. This unified force grants access to regions of spacetime that are semi-transcendant such as the Axis Mundi or Leyspace. One must understand Vortex Math in order to grasp such a concept entirely as it is required to operate a Star Drive correctly. Propulsion Methods Star Conduit This is the primary function of a star drive. When a Starship enters one of these Star Conduits, they are displaced from space-time and are no longer bound by relativity or linear time. This allows the starship to travel in real time to a destination. Star Field Star Field propulsion is a less used function of the Star Drive and is considered a secondary method. Whenever Ley Lines are unavailable or too far away, this function allows a starship to use FTL travel without a Star Conduit by entering a Realm dense with metaphysical energy and matter called the Star Field. Just like Star Conduits, this realm is not bound by relativity and linear time allowing for real time FTL travel. This method however is three times less efficient, making the engine more prone to overheating. Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 03:12, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content Category:Magetech Category:Propulsion Systems